Destiny
by kaieqso
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, pokoknya ini romance, humor gagal. Kisah antara Kim Jongin dan gadisanya dalam lika-liku kehidupan. Kim Jongin, OC, exo's member. Straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Destiny**

 **Author: RistyaP**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin (Kai)**

 **2 OC (Cewek), dll**

 **Pair: (?)**

 **Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T aja deh, tapi gatau kedepannya kalo authornya khilaf wkwk**

 **Length: 1 / -**

 **Warning: awas ini ff gajelas hasil begadang malem-malem, sebenernya ini ff tadinya pengen Taemin yang jadi main cast tapi gatau kenapa malah jadinya Jongin wkwk, menurut aku dia lebih cocok deh wkwk. Awas banyak typo ya wkwk. Ati-ati alur datar, gajelas, dan membosankan...**

 **Enjoy**

Ayam jantan pun berkokok merdu seolah-olah bersenandung menyambut sang fajar. Namun sosok rupawan dengan surai coklat tua itu masih enggan menyambut datangnya fajar.

Srekk...

Akhirnya tirai pun terbuka dan cahaya sang fajar menerpa seseorang dengan julukan Dancing-machine ini agar segera meninggalkan alam mimpinya. Sang gadis pun tersenyum tipis mendapati tambatan hatinya masih terlelap. Gadis itupun enggan membangunkan seongok manusia didepanya ini, namun waktu berkata lain. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dan seorang Kim Jongin belum juga bangun dari tidurnya.

"oppa..." Suara merdu itupun terekam oleh indra pendengaran seorang Kim Jongin namun entahlah, dirinya masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Sang gadis pun tersenyum-lagi mendapati prianya tidak kunjung bangun, Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi orang di cintainya itu.

"oppa... kau harus terbang ke beijing pagi ini? Hmmm? Ayo bangun, sayang" bujuk sang gadis namun Jongin masih tetap tidak mau membuka matanya, ah dia sangat mengantuk karena jadwalnya yang akhir-akhir ini sangatlah padat.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendrat dipipi Jongin, akhirnya mata indah itupun terbuka. Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Jongin. Pipi sang gadis pun bersemu merah mendapati prianya menatapnya lekat.

"Selamat pagi, sayang" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jongin pagi hari ini pada gadisnya,

Jongin mengecup dahi sang gadis, kecupan ringan, hagat, penuh cinta seorang Kim Jongin. Sang gadis pun membalas kecupan di dahi jongin dengan pelukan. Tangan mungil itu pun merengkuh Jongin erat, merasakan hangat tubuh Jongin, mencium aroma coklat dari tubuh Jongin. Begitu pula seorang Jongin sekali lagi tersenyum mendapati gadisnya yang manja, Jongin juga sangat menyukai aroma gadisnya itu, mawar. Jongin selalu membelikan gadisnya parfum mawar karena menurutnya gadisnya itu seperti mawar, cantik, indah, dan harum. Ah mawar juga mempunyai duri yang tajam. Jongin suka.

Gadisnya itu cantik dimata jongin, mata bulat dengan aegeyo-sal, bibir tipis, rabut hitam ikal yang melewati bahunya yang kecil.

"sudah sana mandi" sang gadis pun melepas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu" ucap jongin pelan

 **Ffnya bakal dilanjutin kalo responnya bagus, maaf ya kalo gak romantis. Authornya amatiran. Review yaaaa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

" **aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu" ucap jongin pelan**

.

 **(1)**

.

.

"aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin, ah sudah cepat, kenapa kau begitu lamban huh?" sungguh mawar yang berduri tajam, terkadang ucapan gadisnya itu sangat tajam, tapi Jongin suka.

"sssttt, masih pagi kau sudah memakiku huh? Mau mandi bersama? Hmm?" sisi mesum Jongin kumat, ia sangat suka menggoda .

"kau mau kubunuh, tuan kim? Cepat mandi atau ku pastikan wajahmu yang katanya tampan itu akan berhiaskan memar" acam si gadis namun Jongin hanya terkekeh, Jongin suka, ah tidak. Jongin sangat sangat suka menggoda gadisnya.

"Sayang mengapa kau begitu galak kepada kekasihmu ini, hn? Baiklah kita buat kesepakatan saja ya? Nona kim, aku akan mandi tapi beri aku satu ciuman" Kekeh jongin dengan jari yang menunjuk bibirnya dengan mata yang sudah ia tutup, menunggu sang kekasih memberi apa yang Jongin inginkan.

"Jongin? aku sudah benar benar muak dengan kelakuanmu itu" Jongin langsung membuka matanya kaget, oh Tuhan mengapa mawar itu berduri? Kali ini gadisnya akan benar benar marah. Jongin kau harus lari... lari.

"aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak mandi aku benar benar akan menyeretmu sekarang, satu, du" belum sampai hitungan ke tiga Jongin sudah terbirit-birit lari ke kamar mandi. Ah jangan lupakan kalau gadisnya itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate.

Selesai mandi Jongin mendapati gadisnya sedang memilihkan pakaian.

"kau mau pakai apa?" ucapnya lembut.

"hnggg... terserah kau saja" jongin memeluknya erat, menciumi pundak, rambut, leher gadisnya.

"lekas pakai bajumu, jong. Lihat sudah jam berapa ini, jangan mulai lagi, lepaskan aku" Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "kau wangi" bisik Jongin seduktif ditelinga si gadis, ia juga meniup dan mengecup pelan telinganya hingga si gadis mengerang pelan.

"hmmh... lepashh..." erangan merdu kesukaan Jongin, jangan lupakan kesejatiannya yang sudah mengeras karena mendengar panggilan bercinta gadisnya itu. Jongin sudah tak tahan, sungguh.

.

.

.

Call me beibih... na na na na na na na naa...

Nananan boom boom boom waddup... (anggep lagu call me baby ya wkwk, authornya gak apal liriknya wkwk;*)

Tekutuklah ponselnya itu, sungguh sangat menggaggu adengan intim Jongin, pikirnya.

"Yoboseyo? Ne Manager Hyung, Arraeseo. Aku sudah di jalan, kau tau kan seoul macet? Aku akan segera sampai, tunggu saja" bohong lagi, lagi-lagi bohong, dengan tergesa Jongin memakai bajunya. "Terlambat kan? Mulai besok kau tinggal di dorm saja, aku kan mengunjungimu setiap hari setelah jadwalmu selesai, titik. Tidak ada penolakan"

Kemudian terdengar suara bantingan pintu keras. "Hei, kau tidak bisa seperti ini kepada calon suamimu ini, yakk baby!" teriak Jongin.

"Ah fck! Kenapa tegang? Ayo jagoan tidurlah lagi ya" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus kejantanannya, ah kenapa ini terjadi... Sayang kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time, At Incheon Airport...**

.

.

.

Jongin berlari menemui, manager dan member EXO lainnya.

"hosh.. hosh.. maaf aku terlambat hehe" tawa Jongin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"LAMA BANGER SIH, DASAR ITEM" marah Baekhyun, yang notabenya sebagai hyung yang paling cerewet itu.

"eh selaw dong, metang-mentang lo putih gitu? RASIS LO!?" Jongin makin ngegas, dan mereka hampir berkelahi, untungnya tidak jadi karena member EXO lainnya melerai mereka. (lol maap jongin dinistain disini maap ya kkk)

.

.

.

Pesawat akan segera landing, member EXO pun segera bergegas menuju pesawat.

"Cie yang hampir berantem, makanya jangan telat mulu, lama-lama cewek lo gue colong juga nih wkwk" Ledek Sehun, Jongin pun kesal.

"Eh anjir lo, berani megang cewek gue, gue potong titit lo ya" ternyata Jongin tidak bisa menerima candaan Sehun.

"Hahaha, selaw brader. Jangan lah ntar nyodoknya gimana hahah, abis kasian cewek lo, cantik-cantik malah dapet kresek item gini wakaka" Ledek Sehun lagi, Jongin pun sudah ancang-ancang meninju si Sehun, untungnya Sehun lagung berlari kepada manager hyungnya. "bangsat si Sehun, awas aja lo ya albino"

"eh si Sehun kalo ngomong ya... suka bener wkwkw" komen Chanyeol yang dari tadi ternyata mendengar percakapan 94 liner itu. "anjir... nistain aja gue terus" Jongin akhirnya pasrah, "canda jong, maap chagi" Chanyeol pun meminta maaf sambil mencubit pipi Jongin.

"au ah, hyung" Jongin marah ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama konser Exo'luxion Beijing, Jongin tampak flat, ia masih kesal pada Baekhyun, Sehun dan Chanyeol

Ia juga sangat merinduhkan gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Ah selesai juga akhirnya, cewek beijing cakep-cakep ya wkwk." Ucap baekhyun sesampainya di apartement, lalu ia segera dapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo. "gatau diri lo, udeh ada taeyeon nuna juga haha" ejek Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. "yailah gitu aja haha" balasnya.

"eh si Jongin mana? Kim Kai chagi dimana kamu?" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara menggelagarnya. "eh iya, Jongin mana ya? Gue pen minta mianhae/? Nih" tambah Chanyeol.

"di kamar mandi tuh, lama banenget dari tadi, ada kali 3600 hari." Jawab Suho mecoba ngelawak. Garing...

".ha ha ha" tawa Baekhyun terpaksa. "lucu banget lo hyung..."

.

.

.

.

Keadaan hening sejenak, semua member tatap-tatapan kecuali Suho. sebelum akhirya Chen membuka obrolan.

"lagian lo pada ngapa dah, kasian si jongin di nistain terus, udah tau dia kan baper" Chen membela Jongin, akhir-akhir ini Chen dekan dengan Jongin ternyata.

"iyasih tapi kan gue cuma bercanda pls, kaya gakenal gue aja si Jongin" lanjut Sehun.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

.

.

.

"ngomongin apaan lo pada? Lagi _gibah_ -in gue ya?" Jongin keluar kamar mandi.

"noh mereka-mereka ya, gue mah diem dari tadi" ucap Lay gak mau disalahkan.

"gue juga diem dari tadi" lanjut D.o.

"eh jongin sayang, maafin kita ya Jongin..." minta Chanyeol pada Jongin. "iya, jangan marah ya, tadi gue emosi dikit, abis lo kelamaan sih" lanjut Baekhyun. "iya maaf hyung, anjay hyung, kurang apa coba gue beda 4 bulan aja gue mangil elo hyung, tadi gue cuma bercanda mianhae hyung, asik" tambah Sehun.

"tadi lo manggil gue chagi, sekarang sayang. Berasa gue cewek lo tau ga, iye gue maapin selaw. Iya maap juga Baekhyun hyung, tadi gue kelamaan bangunnya, jadi rada telat. Yailah hun lo paling manggil gue hyung kalo ada maunya doang, iya udah gua maapin ko;')" lalu mereka ber-4 pun berpelukan-_- (autornya nyempil ditengah *ebuset)

"cie baikan cie" Tao masuk ke apartemen dengan kantong plastik yang dibwanya, ternyata itu makan malam mereka. Kalo di china, apalagi beijing Tao paling pinter deh soal cari makanan.

Member pun makan malah dengan canda tawa, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 am di Beijing. Semua member bergegas tidur, Jongin sekamar dengan shipperan di grupnya itu, kyungsoo.

"eh si Jongin, ga tidur lo?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yag belum terlelap.

"iyanih hyung, kangen cewek gue, mau gue telpon takut dia udah tidur pft" jawabnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya, yang berwallpaper dirinya dan sang gadis.

"yailah yang baru jadian, kangen-kangenan mulu lo-_- yaudah gue tidur ya, lo jangan tidur malem-malem, jaljayo" Kyungsoo lalu mnarik selimutnya dan tertidur di ranjang sebrang jongin.

"jaljayo hyung. Kayaknya Kyungsoo hyung sama sojin nuna beneran deh" monolog Kai pelan, tapi Dio mendengarnya. "gausah so tau urusan gue lo jong, jangan sebar pitnah, udeh tidur lo sono" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"iye maap" Jongin pun akhirya menarik selimutnya dan bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Tok,

Tok,

Tok...

.

.

.

"kyungsoo hyung? udah tidur ya?" panggil Sehun pelan dari luar kamar.

Ceklek... Dio membukakan pintu.

"ngapa hun?" jawab Dio sambil mengucek matanya, ngantuk.

"hyung tidur dikamar gue ya? Gue gabisa tidu nih, takut gue tidur sendirian, abis tao cengtri dikamar Suho sama Lay hyung" curhat Sehun padanya.

"yaudah yuk dah, sian amat lo" Dio pun mengiyakan ajakan maknaenya ini.

"lahhh apaan, kyungsoo hyung disini aja. Enak ja lo hun" Kai pun terbangun, karena medengar hyungnya mau dibawa kabur.

"lah belom tidur lo, yailah yaudah dah gua cengtri disini ya" mohon Sehun

Jongin pun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo pun bergegas meuju ranjang setra diikuti Sehun, mereka sudah terlelap kecuali Sehun yang sedang iseng menulis status diakun linenya.

.

.

.

Lain...

Lain.. (anggep bunyi notif line wkwk)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pacar Jongin mengirim stiker di postingan anda_

 _Pacar Jongin meninggalkan komentar di postingan anda_

Sehun pun membuka notif akun Linenya itu yang bertuliskan

 _Gak bisa tidur nih *stiker ekso dio yang lagi merenug*_

Lalu iya mendapati kontak yang bernamakan "Pacar Jongin" itu pun mengirim stiker nangis,dan komentar yang bertuliskan

Pacar Jongin : _Oppa, jongin udah tidur ya?_

Sehun pun membalas komentarnya,

HOON: _Sudah kayaknya, pasti kamu kangen ya? Jongin aja yang dikangenin? Aku engga nih? Hehe_

Pacar Jongin: _oh yaudah deh kirain belom tidur hehe, kangen oppa juga ko, tapi lebih kangen jongin wkwk_

HOON: _Personal chat aja yuk?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebece yaaa, maaf kalo gak jelas, review yaa. Maaf ya kalo ada yang ngira ini yaoi, tapi ini straight hehe. Maaf ya kalo, kurang sekurag-kurangnya. Maaf kalo typo dimana-mana hehe**

 **Lafyu chagi. Mudah-mudahan ff ini bisa diupdate setiap minggu deh, Amin.**


End file.
